What You Wanted
by The Cardinal Saint-Miller
Summary: Punkbrose, again. It's my thing now, apparently. This is a short 5 chapter story involving the last day of the ongoing cat and mouse chase between Ambrose and Punk. Will Phil finally give in to Jon's charm? m/m slash. Rated M, because... well, THAT will happen.
1. Backstage

**A/N: another Phil and Jon adventure... It's 6:30am and I have yet to go to bed, I have no idea what I'm doing with my life at the moment, but this short story seemed to have saved me, so... enjoy. I'm sure Punkbrose has become my signature now, I just love them, and my writing flows so much easier when it's these two guys. The title is from the song by OneRepublic, I don't know... I listened to it a lot when I was writing this. - _MNM_**

Jon smiled when he'd finally found the room he was looking for. Luckily the door was slightly ajar, so he could see his prey packing away the last of his things into his sports bag. He leant against the door frame and watched Phil for a few seconds, a grin plastered on his face the whole time. Phil finally zipped up his bag and grabbed his jacket from the chair behind him, that's when Jon decided to make an appearance.

He pushed the door open and slipped into the room, Phil looked up and sighed when he noticed who it was. Jon couldn't do much else but smile, He shut the door behind him and walked over to Phil, Phil closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself, he had lost count of the amount of times that Jon had made a pass at him.

"What do you want?" Phil finally spoke and pulled his jacket on. Jon half grinned at him and then ran his hand through his now completely dry hair. Luckily he'd had time to change before he confronted Phil. He loved to make an impression.

"Nothing much." Jon smiled at Phil, but the straight-edge superstar kept his poker face on. "I just wanted to see my favourite little superstar." Jon finished and stroked Phil's cheek, Phil automatically pulled away, he hated when Jon got too touchy, and he did it often enough.

"Look." Phil sighed and looked Jon directly in the eye "you know I don't want you in my dressing room, I made that clear last time, didn't I?" He held his hands on his hips as he waited for Jon to answer, but the United States Champion smiled once he had thought up a good enough response.

"I'm already in here, what are you going to do, put a lock on the door?" He laughed lightly and Phil shook his head in defeat. He ran his hand over the stubble that was slowly beginning to form on the lower half of his face and tried to step passed Jon. Unfortunately the bigger of the two men had stepped forward and now had his prey cornered, Phil couldn't move at this point.

"I guess not." Phil sighed lightly and tried to keep his gaze away from the man in front of him "Can I just go, please?" Phil swallowed awkwardly as Jon finally began running his hands up and down the length of Phil's arms. Phil told himself he hated this, but for some reason it always felt nice to be wanted. Even if it was by Jon.

"You look pretty today." Jon finally blurted out, causing Phil to blush slightly, he tried his hardest not to let it show though. He didn't want to show any sign of cracking under the hands of Jon Moxley. Jon smiled, knowing that this was getting to Phil. It really was great. That was his main goal, He wanted Phil, and he had made that quite obvious over the past few weeks, although the Second City Saint wasn't going to give in easily.

"Don't be disgusting." Phil sighed and tried to push past the man who had him safely pinned up against the wall, Jon ginned at Phil's pathetic attempts to escape. He knew that Phil loved being pinned up against the wall, he was just too scared to admit it to himself, for good reason. It had only been a few days since Phil had separated from his long term girlfriend, Amy. He couldn't be attracted to anyone right now, especially not a guy.

"Urgh..." Jon groaned when he noticed that Phil had gone into his distant thoughts yet again "I could happily devour you." He sighed and smelt Phil's short black hair. Making the smaller man shiver. Phil wasn't sure if it was because he was enjoying this slow torture, or if he really didn't like Jon being this close to him.

"What are you a cannibal?" Phil shook his head in a mix of disappointment and disgust, both aimed at himself, after having let Jon get this close. Jon ran his hands though Phil's hair and lightly traced his jawbone with his fingers before he finally spoke again.

"Does that turn you on?" He pressed his body up close to Phil's and let out a lightly breath, Phil was shivering once again, but this time he was excited, he didn't quite understand it. "...because I could be a cannibal for you any day." Jon finally finished and Phil sighed, this really was turning him on, but he couldn't let it show, he wouldn't. Nothing was ever going to happen between him and Jon, he had made that promise to himself a few nights ago, when the two men had come close to kissing.

"What is wrong with you?" Phil slightly slightly and pushed back against Jon, it was no use though. His attempts were fruitless. Only now did Phil realise just how close Jon was to him, he had been this close that night when they had nearly...

"You know me." Jon grinned and ran his hand back down Phil's body, he took hold of Phil's hand and slowly moved closer to the Straight-edge superstar. Phil knew what was coming now, and for some reason he couldn't stop it, he didn't want to stop it... he wanted this to happen, no matter how wrong it was.

Once the two men had connected, there was no going back. Jon pressed his lips to Phil's and let out a light moan as he did so, Phil allowed himself to venture inside Jon's mouth and they enjoyed the taste of each others tongues for a moment, that moment had more fireworks that any moment in Phil's life so far, and he didn't understand why, it scared him to death.

Jon allowed one hand to venture around to Phil's back, he slowly ran the course of Phil's shoulders, all the way down to his ass. He rested his hand there and groped at it slightly as he pulled Phil in closer to him. Phil wrapped his arms around the younger talent and allowed himself to relax into the kiss, he felt Jon smile and that sent strange butterflies to his stomach. He hated this, but loved it at the same time. Nobody had ever made him feel this way before.

Jon finally allowed himself to pull away, his eyes, now hazy with lust, rested on Phil's lips. He smiled slightly as Phil studied him, trying to think up the best thing to say.

"Yeah" Phil swallowed awkwardly and kept his gaze locked on Jon "I do know you." He carried on their conversation from earlier and then realisation set it. He had just kissed Jon, the one man he swore never to go near. He had just broken a promise to himself, and that was worse than breaking a promise to anyone else. Phil finally pulled away with a lot more force this time, leaving Jon where he was stood, he grabbed his bag and jacket and made for the door, without so much as a good bye, Jon sighed as he watched Phil leave, he knew he was one step closer to getting what he wanted, and he wasn't over with his chase just yet.


	2. Hotel Room

**A/N: Look at that, I'm finishing a story for once. It actually hasn't been deleted, progress has been made... - ****_MNM_**

Jon tried to prepare himself as he knocked on Phil's door. It wasn't as if he hadn't done it a million times before, it just always made him nervous. There was something about that guy that made him sweat, in a good way. He loved the rush of excitement he got from Phil, since it was only Phil that could give him that.

It didn't take the straight-edge superstar long at all to answer the door, in a very old and oversized punk band t-shirt and sleeping pants. Jon studied his prey for a moment and then smiled. As much as he wanted to fuck Phil silly, he couldn't help but think that Phil really was kind of cute, _sometimes._..

As soon as it had come to Phil's attention that it was Jon standing there, he sighed and leant against the door frame, crossing his arms in a defensive yet casual way. Jon half smiled at the man he had been chasing after for what felt like a life time, and Phil just starred back, with no expression, expect the one he wore usually. Rugged, yet ridiculously handsome.

"You need to stop running away from me, baby." Jon let out a lightly chuckle and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was dressed up at the moment, having planning to go out for a few drinks with his team mates. In a way he hoped Phil would notice, but it seemed like he hadn't. Phil shuffled on his feet slightly and then looked down as he spoke.

"I'm not running away..." He mumbled under his breath, he hated being accused of doing things that weren't really true, and as far as Phil was concerned, he didn't run away... he panicked and needed to get some air. How else was he meant to react? Although, Phil hadn't stopped thinking about that kiss earlier, every second kept replaying itself in his head like some sort of broken record.

"That's what it seemed like..." Jon pushed passed his friend and looked around the room. He'd seen Phil's hotel rooms quite a few times now, and he knew where everything _usually_ was. Phil sighed and shut the door himself him, before he stalked Jon across the room.

"That's fine, come in, it's not like I was busy or anything." He threw himself back down onto the bed and picked up his phone, continuing the conversation he was quite clearly previously having. He allowed his gaze to venture to Jon for a few seconds, whilst he fiddled with the touch screen in front of his face.

"Amy?" Jon asked nonchalantly. He leant against the wall and watched at the man he was desperately craving tried hard to distract himself, in any way he could. Phil shook his head slowly and then locked his phone, before he threw it back down onto his bed. This was satisfactory enough, Jon didn't really care if Phil was texting his ex girlfriend or not, but knowing that he wasn't made his job that much easier.

"I was about to go to bed, actually." Phil shuffled back up onto the bed and leaned against the neat stack of pillows. He watched Jon awkwardly. In a way he knew that something was going to happen between the two of them, he hated to admit it to himself but knew that he also couldn't lie. He liked Jon, more than a regular man should. Although he was scared, scared of people finding out, scared of_ it_ hurting, scared of doing it wrong...

"Well I'd love to join you" Jon smiled and broke Phil's whole train of thought, he had a habit of doing that "...but I'm going out in a few minutes, with Colby and Joe." He trailed off and checked his watch quickly. Phil shook his head and let a light smile spread across his face.

"What are you trying to make me jealous?" He looked up at the United States Champion and grinned. Jon had this look on his face that Phil had seen plenty of times before, and without trying to guess, he know exactly what it meant. Jon _wanted_ Phil, right now, and for the first time in months, Phil was considering it. The only reasonable explanation he could give himself was that he he felt lonely.

"Is it working?" Jon questioned his friend and then picked himself back up, he stalked his prey across the room and stopped next to Phil's bed. The Second City Saint would be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel slightly intimidated, and extremely turned on. Jon really looked great in that suit.

Without warning, Phil suddenly felt his private area begin to throb, he moved positions and tucked his knees under his chin, trying to hide the embarrassing erection he was getting. It was too late though, Jon had already noticed it, and he now had this ridiculous smirk on his face. Phil blushed red and then tried to change the subject quickly.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Phil kept his gaze away from Jon and tried to calm himself down as he waited for a reply, but it was no use. Even if he couldn't see Jon, he knew the man was there, just watching him. It sent those familiar butterflies to his stomach.

"You're so mean to me sometimes" Jon shook his head in defeat, he leaned in closer to Phil and then whispered "I love it." Making the smaller man shiver with excitement. How could Jon do this to him in such a short space of time? Five minutes ago Phil was tired and ready to sleep, now he was turned on, and he wanted Jon more than ever.

"Seriously" Phil shuffled away from Jon slightly as he spoke, in a desperate attempted to distance himself from this man who was controlling him with just a few words "what do you want?" He chanced looking up at Jon and watched at the third member of the Shield made his way back across the room. He stopped at the end of Phil's bed and smiled at him.

"I know you can't stop thinking about that kiss." He cocked his head to the side slightly and bit his bottom lip, knowing that he was getting to Phil this much was absolutely amazing. It was exactly what he wanted to happen.

"How could you possibly know that?" Phil shot back almost immediately, suddenly becoming defensive. Jon knew he had hit a nerve this time, and that was all the proof he needed. Phil really couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Besides the obvious..." Jon looked down at Phil's fully formed length and grinned, making the smaller man blush again "It's fine, I can't stop thinking about it either... I never stop thinking about you." Jon half smiled, he checked his watch once more, and realised that Joe and Colby were probably waiting for him right now, he had to wrap this little confrontation up.

"You know" Jon started and then made his way to Phil's door "if the temptation gets too much, _which I know it will_, you know my room number." Jon smiled once more as he turned the door handle in his hand. Phil didn't move at this point, he stayed perfectly still on the bed, he refused to move and have his length on full display. Jon opened the door and then blew Phil a kiss. He shut the door behind him and then made his way to meet his friends.

"Night..." Phil mumbled to the now empty room he was in. He hated Jon for this. Just a few seconds ago he was ready to relax, and now he had this raging erection and so many images of Jon flying around in his head, that he had no idea what to do with them all.

Phil laid back on the bed and watched the ceiling fan for a few seconds. All he could think about now was Jon, it was everything that was going on in Phil's brain. He could still smells the cologne that Jon was wearing around him. Phil needed Jon right now, he_ really _needed Jon.


	3. Alone

Phil stayed perfectly still as he watched the fan spin around slowly. He hated Jon right now, yet he also desperately wanted him. He crawled out of bed and traced Jon's steps to the door, before locking it and then looking around his rather empty hotel room. Jon's presence was still lingering, and it was making Phil nervous for some reason. He made his way back across the room and grabbed the TV remote, before he crawled back into bed and partially covered his body with the blanket.

He switched the TV on and was automatically welcomed by the news. Phil quickly flicked through the large variety of channels, he'd finally found what he was looking for when the half naked woman appeared on the screen and asked for his Pay-per-view password. He quickly typed in the 5 digit number and the channel flashed to black momentarily. It only took a few seconds for Phil to be greeted with very seedy pornography.

He ran his hand down the length of his stomach and into his sleeping pants as he watched the two girls on the screen go to work on each other. He took a deep breath as he took hold of his length and began stroking slowly whilst he studied the images on the screen. It was a lot harder tonight, and he didn't understand why. Lesbians always got him off, _always._

He carried on stroking his length slowly and tried his hardest to focus on what was happening on the screen in front of him, but it was no use. Jon kept popping up in his head, it was happening every few seconds. Every moan each girl made turned him _off_ and every mental image of Jon turned him_ on. _It wasn't meant to work like this. He should have gotten off by now, that's how it usually worked. Why wasn't it working?

Phil sighed after another few minutes of effortless masturbating and took his hand back out of of his pants. He bit his bottom lip as he contemplated what he was about to do. It was so wrong, but he really wanted it. He clicked the small index button on his remote and selected the gay channel. His stomach turned as he pressed down on the big central button. It took a few seconds for two men to appear on the screen, but for some reason he was getting ridiculously excited by this. His length twitched under his loose sleeping pants as the two men began making out on screen.

He watched at the taller and cuter one of the two began to caress the bulge in his partners jeans and a sudden urge took over. Phil pushed his hand back down into his pants and began stroking his length, a lot faster this time. The images on the screen mixed with thoughts of Jon were golden right now. It was perfect. All he could do was imagine these two men were Jon and himself, the orgasm was building up genuinely very fast.

He watched with excited eyes as the two men undressed themselves and laid on the bed, all he could picture was Jon naked, taking full control of Phil's virgin body. He craved it now, he was too far beyond caring or questioning himself about his sexuality. Jon was a sexy beast and Phil _needed_ him.

The two men caressed each others bodies and Phil dropped the remote controller. He ran his now free hand up his shirt and back down. He grabbed at the waist band of his pants and pulled them down out of the way, revealing his aching dick for the first time this evening. He threw his head back in pure pleasure as he watched one of the two men go down on each other. All he could see in his mind was Jon going down on him. He saw that beautiful mess of brown hair moving further down on his body, making Phil feel like a god. He was worshipped by Jon in his mind, he wanted Jon to be desperate for him, and that's when it occurred to Phil that Jon already was _desperate _for Phil's body.

It only too a few seconds for the orgasm to take over Phil's entire body. He let out a loud growl and came over his stomach with Jon's name on his breath. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments as he carried on thinking of Jon, that beautiful man that had just infected his whole body. All he wanted now was Jonathan Good. It was a craving. He felt like an addict that hadn't had a fix. He felt like a child on Christmas Eve. He needed Jon, he wanted him, and he was going to get him. Right now.

Phil quickly grabbed a few tissues from the small box next to his bed and wiped up all the evidence of the secret time he'd just enjoyed with himself. He crawled out of bed and pulled his pants back up over his now flaccid length before he threw the tissues in the trash bin across the room. He quickly switched off the TV and made his way to the bathroom. He needed to make sure he looked good for Jon, he didn't know if this was a one off or if Jon would want to continue after the first time. Either way there was no going back now.

Phil switched the shower on and waited as the water ran long enough to turn warm. He removed his oversized shirt and sleeping pants before he stepped into the shower, shutting the frosted glass door behind him. He let the water run over his body for a while, knowing that Jon was probably still out with the boys, he had plenty of time to get ready. He washed off the rest of his product from his stomach with strawberry scented shower gel, before he paid attention the rest of his body. He washed his hair over and then switched the water off.

Suddenly the nerves began to set in. How was he going to go about seeing Jon? What did he expect to happen? Where would they do it?

A million questions rushed around in his head as he stepped out and dried his body off with a towel. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at the reflection. He loved the chops he'd been growing in support of the Blackhawks, but since the Stanley cup was over now he saw no need to keep them. He took the electric razor from next to the sink and shaved off every last bit of facial hair on his face. He dried off the rest of his hair and used a small amount of gel to spike up the front slightly. Finally he was happy with how he looked, and he hoped Jon would like it too.

He made his way back into the hotel room and dug in his suitcase for some nicer clothes. Pulling on black briefs and matching jeans followed by one of his favourite "Rancid" shirts. He finished with socks and shoes and took one last look in the mirror. Right now he was desperately hoping that Jon would be in his room, he wasn't sure how long Jon had been gone, but by now he _might_ be back.

Phil took one last deep breath before he grabbed his room key. He told himself he was ready for this but in reality he wasn't really sure. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't know if he really was ready for Jonathan Good.


	4. Nervous

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I appreciate all of them. This chapter really killed me though, hope you like it. - ****_MNM_**

Phil closed his eyes and took one last deep breath before he knocked lightly on Jon's door. He didn't really know what to expect at this point. He knew Jon had gone out for the evening and yet he was still clinging onto the pathetic hope that he might be back already. This craving inside of him was eating away at every inch of his body and the wait was painful, to say the least. He had a raw burning desire to make Jon his and that's what he was going to do, whether it be now or later.

It took a few length seconds for someone to come to the door, but as soon as Phil had heard that metal lock on the other side of the door, his heart skipped a beat. It was racing faster than it ever had, and it was still so surreal to him, how this man could make him feel so unbalanced in a matter of seconds.

The door opened slowly and Jon appeared from the darkness of his room, as soon as he's realised it was Phil a huge grin appeared on his face and he let out a slightly patronizing laugh. He wasn't wearing his clothes from earlier now, he had changed, and looked strangely adorable in his sleeping pants and shirt.

"You're not out with the guys." Phil said awkwardly once he had realised that Jon had lied to him. He shuffled on his feet slightly and fiddled with the room key in his hand as he waited for Jon to stop smiling and answer him. The United States Champion simply leant against the door frame and pulled the door up slightly, so that his room mate couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation, and he know that Colby was more than capable of doing so.

"You changed your mind rather quickly." He smiled at Phil and rested his head against the door frame, making a few loose strands of hair fall into his eyes "I wondered how long it would take you."

Phil bit his bottom lip slightly. He was desperate to kiss Jon right now, all of the senses in his body were telling him to just go for it, but the voice of reason in his head was telling him not to. He really hated that voice right now. He wished that voice would just keep to itself, so that Phil could make this one big romantic gesture. When Phil stayed completely silent, Jon finally relax and stepped out of the room, pulling the door up completely.

"Can we go to your room?" He cocked his head to the side slightly as he spoke, motioning down the hall to Phil's own private room. Phil hated sharing with anyone, and he was always insistent on getting his own room when they travelled. Phil slowly nodded in agreement and led the way back down the dimly lit hall, Jon is hot pursuit. At the moment, Phil had no idea what he was doing. His body had completely abandoned him, it was dying to feel Jon but his brain was telling him otherwise. He was having a continuous silent argument with himself as he unlocked the door and let Jon enter once again.

"I wasn't really going out, you know." Jon leant in his usual place, against the wall near the television, as Phil shut the door around and locked it. He switched on the low lighting, so that only the small wall lights came on. Suddenly both men were illuminated with a dull yellow-orange glow. Jon smiled at Phil as he made his way across the room and stood in front of the man who had been stalking him for the past few weeks. They were now only a few feet apart.

"So it was a move." Phil stated, and crossed his arms in the process. Jon brushes a few strands of hair out of his face and smiled. He was a lot more relaxed than Phil at this point. He knew what he was doing, he had this all planned out from day one, he knew Phil would be nervous. Jon just had to be consistent, and he would get what he wanted.

"It was a really smart move." He took a step closer to Phil and to his surprise, for the first time, Phil didn't step back. He stood his ground. Phil slowly shook his head and smiled to himself.

"That's a pathetic move." he shook his head again and the shuffled on his feet. In a way he hoped this kind of behaviour would get to Jon, and maybe the Shield member would drop this whole _'I know how to get to you'_ façade that he insistent on carrying with him everywhere. Phil was adamant that Jon couldn't get to him, but now he wasn't so sure.

Jon stayed silent for a moment, and then ran his hands through his loose mane of brown hair. Resting his palms on the back of his head so he could really slow off the muscle structure in his arms. Everything he was doing was extremely subtle, and he knew it was getting to Phil because it was making his prey more and more nervous each time. Jon finally dropped his arms back down to his sides and cocked his head to the side slightly. Phil watched him with anticipation on his face, in a way he knew what was coming, but he really wasn't ready for it.

Jon stepped forward and slowly pressed his lips to Phil's. They connected in more ways than one as Phil instinctively wrapped his arms around Jon's shoulders. Jon's kiss was slow, and gentle, yet slightly forceful. He allowed his tongue to venture out and he slowly caressed Phil's lips until they parted, allowing Jon full entry. Phil had never been kissed with such passion before. He really felt it as Jon wrapped his arms tight around the lower part of Phil's back and pulled him in closer. Phil's nerves were truly showing now, and that turned Jon on even more so. Although his kiss seemed confident, the fact that his arms were shaking as he held onto Jon was a definite sign that he wasn't ready just yet.

Jon pulled away and ran his hands down the length of Phil's body. Making his tremble with excitement. He slowly ran his fingers back up Phil's shirt and pulled it off over his head, discarding it on the floor. He smiled down at Phil's perfect tattooed body and bit his lip, trying to hold back this overwhelming urge to just throw Phil on the bed and take complete control of him.

"How does this work?" Phil stepped back, a sudden wave of nerves taking over his entire body. He didn't know how to feel now. He had just kissed Jon for the second time in one night and to his surprise it was the most enticing and erotic kiss he'd ever received. Perhaps it was just Jon, though...

"How does what work?" Jon questioned Phil back and crossed his arms as he studied the Straight-edge Superstar. His nipples were fully erect now and that made Jon smile slightly, he tried not to let it show too much though.

"Well, you know... you and me." He swallowed and looked Jon up and down. At the moment Phil felt ridiculously vulnerable, his body was only covered with the loose fabric of his jeans. It was silly really, considering he spent most nights wrestling in next to nothing. For some reason revealing just a small portion of his body in front of Jon was killing him. "What do you usually do? What do I do? Who starts it?" He finished, with all of his desperate questions falling out of his mouth in one long uninterrupted sentence.

"You ask a lot of questions." Jon finally relaxed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Phil watched him awkwardly as he thought of what to say next, but sadly nothing was coming to mind. He shouldn't have stopped the kiss, he should have just let it take it course, and now he was here, half naked, cold, hard and feeling so graceless. He was sure he'd missed his chance with Jon at this point, and this desperate urge was still killing him slowly.

"I'm sorry." Phil sighed and let his arms relax at his sides again "I'm really nervous." He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and calm his nerves as Jon took in what he had just said. He heard the familiar sound of Jon's patronizing laugh infect his ears and that brought a somewhat mischievous smile to Phil's face. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Jon, who now has his gaze planted directly on Phil's bare body.

"I know I seemed really confident five minutes ago..." Phil started and entwined his fingers together as he spoke, he looked down and fiddled with them, trying desperately not to get side tracked "that was heat of the moment, and now I'm just stood here awkwardly with my shirt off and..."

"You're adorable." Jon smiled as he interrupted Phil. He made the Second City Saint blush a light shade of pink. Phil had never been called adorable before, and for some unknown reason, he liked it. He enjoyed being adorable, especially if it was for Jon. He looked up slowly and met Jon's gaze again, before a small smile spread across his face. Jon happily returned it.

"Okay..." Phil sighed and closed his eyes "can you take off your shirt, please?" He nodded to himself as he spoke. Jon bit his bottom lip as he considered what he was being asked and after a few seconds, he nodded his head slowly. He stood back up and pulled his shirt off over his head, before he threw it to the floor in a heap. Phil couldn't stop himself from staring at Jon's perfect body. He had a small amount of chest hair and his pecks and abs were perfectly toned. He had the body that Phil had always longed for but for some reason never achieved.

"You can stop staring at any time, really." Jon brought Phil out of his distant thoughts and his head shot back up to Jon's face, a guilty look plastered all over him, as if he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Jon grinned at Phil, he really did believe that this raven haired man in front of him was ridiculously cute, although it had only started to show as of late. Since the start it had always been pure sexual lust for Jon, but now it was something different. He had feelings for Phil, he didn't want to believe it at first, but slowly the truth had pushed it's way forward in Jon's brain. He even debated telling Phil for a few minutes, but thought better of it. _One thing at a time,_ Jon told himself over and over until the words had become foreign.

"Yeah, you look a lot better with your shirt off." Phil finally relaxed and let a cheeky smile spread across his face. Jon ran his hand through his hair and waited for the next command from Phil. Although Phil really believed he was in control of the situation now, Jon was well aware of what he was doing. He ran his hands back down his body and Phil's eye's followed them. He rested his thumbs in the pockets of his sleeping pants and tugged them down only a few centimetres, he knew this would get Phil going, even if Phil didn't know it himself.

"Can you take off your pants too?" Phil asked timidly. His gaze was planted desperately on Jon's crotch, and Jon smiled to himself knowing that his small gesture had done the trick. He gave Phil a slight preview and now he wanted more. Jon took a deep breath and then grabbed Phil's attention.

"I'm not wearing anything under this." He shook his head as he spoke and Phil looked up excitedly. He was trying so hard not to let it show too much though. He didn't reply to Jon at this point, he just stayed silent. He wanted to wait it out to see if Jon really would remove his pants at Phil's command. It took a few seconds, but Jon finally rolled his eyes and tucked his hands into the top of his sleeping pants. He pulled them down slowly and stepped out of them. His semi-erect dick stood waiting for Phil. Phil couldn't take his eyes off of it now, it looked delicious for some reason. Phil wanted it in his mouth, he wanted to taste it and to feel it. Jon allowed him to stare for a few more seconds before he brought Phil out of his distant thoughts for a second time.

"This is hardly fair." He started, with a slight grin on his face "I'm stood here butt naked and you're still wearing clothes? Take them off." He watched Phil excitedly and rested his hands on his hips, as if he had just given Phil a good telling off. Phil was apprehensive at first, but after he had prepared himself and taken a few relaxing breaths, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with his briefs at the same time. He stepped out of them and stood awkwardly as Jon studied the now completely naked body in front of him. Each inch he took in of Phil's luscious body made his length grow slightly, until he was fully erect, making Phil blush yet again.

"Okay..." Jon nodded his head and stepped forward slowly "Let's do this." He smiled lightly and wrapped his hands around Phil's now bare waist. Their aching erections pressed up against each other and Phil let out a strange noise, like a stutter and moan mixed together. The feeling of Jon's hands on his bare skin was electric. He allowed his own hands to wander around Jon's body and rest on his new found lovers finely toned ass. Jon grinned to himself and then pressed his lips back onto Phil's for a third time. Their kiss was a lot more fluid this time, now that they had gotten over that awkward first kiss bump. Phil smiled into the kiss and Jon knew he had this boy exactly where he wanted him.

"I know you're nervous." Jon said in between breaths. He could still feel Phil's body trembling against his as he let his hands roam across his lovers body. He moved his attention to Phil's jaw line and neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he went, he made his way to Phil's ear and slowly whispered into it "don't be... I'll take good care of you."

He could hear Phil's deep breathing echo around the otherwise silent room as he moved his body and pushed Phil down onto the bed lightly, both men were far too into the moment to care about anything else now. There was a deep desperation that clouded the air around them as Jon continued to press his lips onto Phil's. He gently rubbed himself against Phil's virgin body as they connected in even more blissfully perfect ways.

"Is this what you wanted?" Phil panted in between breaths. His eyes still shut tightly as he allowed his body to open up to the way Jon was playing on his senses. Both men's sweet and quiet moans filled the silent room as they became one. Jon had to compose himself slightly before he spoke, but he refused to pull away from Phil, not now.

"You have _no_ idea how much I've wanted this." He cooed lightly as his lips moved futher down Phil's waiting body. Phil threw his head back in pure ecstasy as he allowed Jon to take him over completely.


	5. What You Wanted

**A/N: Reading this over, I just realised I totally botched in the last chapter. I mentioned something about a first kiss, forgetting that it had already happened earlier in the night... it's fixed now though, thankfully. Sorry if I confused anyone. - ****_MNM_**

"You're really beautiful" Jon hummed under his breath as he slowly kissed each inch of Phil's chest and stomach, stopping only to lick at his tender nipples until they were rock hard. Phil's quiet moans echoed around the room creating an erotic atmosphere that both men found themselves lost in, in a matter of seconds.

Phil closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the soft skin of Jon's lips made their way down to his throbbing erection. He kissed at every inch of Phil's length before making his way down one of Phil's thighs. The feeling of finally having Phil's totally naked body underneath him was perfectly blissful. Jon had longed for this, for so long, and finally he had it in his grasp. He wasn't planning on letting it go easily, and he wanted to savour every second.

Jon ran his hand down Phil's bare leg and lifted it up, resting it on his own shoulder. Phil looked down excitedly as Jon knelt down at the end of his lover's body. He smiled at Phil reassuringly and sucked on his own finger and then slowly began to caress his new found lovers virginity. Phil took a few deep breaths as Jon pushed one finger in, making his lover pant, a mix of pain and excitement.

"If it hurts, just tell me" Jon cooed as he kissed Phil's leg. He slowly pulled his finger out and then back in again, making Phil contract around him. The Second-City Saint definitely was a virgin, Jon knew that much, but the overall tightness of his lover was definitely reassuring. Phil held onto to bed sheet as Jon forced another finger in. Phil let out a desperate groan and that made Jon smile. He began to build up a rhythm this time, and Phil gently moved his body to that same beat.

Jon knew this was torture for Phil. He could see the delight on his lovers face and he loved the idea of making Phil feel that desperate. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted. Phil kept moving his body to the slow rhythm of Jon's fingers inside of him and each time they reached their full depth, Phil wanted more. He would let out a hopeless groan each time Jon pulled back out. Jon grinned to himself and the forced a third finger in, making Phil draw a sharp breath.

"Holy fuck." He slammed his fist down on the bed and pulled his body away slightly "Oh Jesus. that feel so fucking good." He panted as Jon stretched him even wider. This whole visual had gotten Jon hard in a matter of seconds, and now his own erection was begging to be put to use. He carried on slowing fingering Phil for a few more minutes, until he decided that Phil was more than prepared. He slowly removed his fingers from Phil's passage and lined himself up. The tip of his erection massaged Phil's hole and Phil whimpered, anticipation taking him over completely.

Jon began to edge his way in as he took Phil's other leg and placed it over his shoulder. He rested his hands on Phil's hips and pulled them down closer to him with each inch that entered his lover. Phil drew another sharp breath as Jon violated him. He felt so filthy at this point, but he loved it. He knew it was so wrong, but in a way that made it so much more right. Jon kept his eyes on Phil's face the entire time. He studied every inch of Phil, and he decided that his favourite feature definitely had to be Phil's eyes.

"Open your eyes, baby." Jon sighed as he edged the last few inches in. Phil opened them slowly and looked up at the man who was taking complete control of his body. His eyes were now hazy with lust and he smiled when he saw Jon above him. This was far more appealing than having any type of woman on top of him. The looks Jon were giving him were those of pure sexual desire and affection, he'd never seen that on any of his previous lovers.

"You're really tight." Jon laughed lightly as he tried to prepare himself. He stayed still for a few seconds inside of Phil before he pulled back out slowly. He forced his length back inside of the Straight-edge superstar, this time and Phil released a light yelp. His lips were parted slightly and he clung onto the bed as he watched Jon go to work above him. Some how this wasn't as painful as Phil had previously thought it might be. Yes, there was a burning sensation, but that was masked by the overall pleasure of Jon rubbing up against his prostate repeatedly.

"This feels really good." Phil panted in between breaths. Jon took that as an indication that he was welcome to increase his speed, and so he did. His thrusts inside of Phil became faster and more strained. The light sound of skin connecting with skin echoed around the room and mixed itself with the subtle groans coming from both men. Jon pulled out once more and then shoved his entire length, balls deep inside of his lover, he hit something amazing and Phil almost screamed in pure ecstasy.

"Fuck." He looked up and Jon as his breathing deepened by a fair amount "do that again, please." He pleaded with his lover and Jon grinned at the idea. He pulled his erection back out and thrust it back in again, hitting Phil's sweet spot for a second time. He stopped and waited for a reply from Phil, but Phil simply shook his head.

"Don't fucking stop baby." He panted and clung onto the bed, making his knuckles turn white yet again. Jon tilted his head to the side slightly and began forcing his length inside of Phil as deep and as quickly as he could. The look on Phil's face was priceless, and Jon wished he could have taken a picture. It was definitely the most beautiful sex face he'd ever seen, although for Jonathan good 'beautiful; and 'sex' were never used in the same sentence. There was something different about Phil, though.

"You really like this don't you?" Jon smiled as he continued pounding in Phil, as if this was their last night together. The brief idea of this being a one-night stand popped into his head, but he quickly pushed it aside. He really didn't want this to be a one-night deal, and he worried that Phil perhaps did.

"Oh god yes." Phil threw his head back again and closed his eyes, enjoying the pure ecstasy of having Jon inside of him. Only now had it become clear just how much he had been denying his lust for Jon over the past few weeks. He had desperately craved feeling Jon inside of him, and now he had, he was sure that Jon would become a necessity in his life. He didn't quite know why or how that would work just yet, but he refused to question it at this point.

Phil ran his hand down the bed and up to his stomach. His erection was killing him now, he needed to get off to this as soon as possible, it was pure agony not being able to cum right this instant. Almost as soon as his fingers had wrapped themselves around his throbbing length, Jon grabbed Phil's wrist and pulled his hand away. Phil opened his eyes and looked up at Jon, with an overly bewildered look on his face.

"I don't want you to get off like that." He cooed as he pushed deeper into Phil "I want you to take me." He smiled down at Phil as the Second-City Saint's eyes widened with excitement. Jon smiled down at him and then pulled out in one swift motion. His erection finally being able to breath. Phil lowered his legs back down to the bed and then sat up. Jon simply smiled and then kissed Phil lightly on his waiting lips.

"Where do you want me?" He whispered cutely. Phil blushed at the thought of finally being able to take charge. Numerous positions rushed thought his head as he tried to imagine making love to Jon in every possible way. Once he had finally settled on one, he looked at Jon and bit his bottom lip. Jon stayed silent as he waited for instructions from his lover. Phil simply pressed his lips onto Jon's again. Jon instinctively parted his lips and their tongues locked. Phil slowly rose to his knees and ran his hand down the length of Jon's back. He rested his hand on Jon's ass. He smiled into the kiss and gave Jon a playful slap, making him jump slightly.

"I want to see your face." Phil murmured with a smile plastered on his own "Can I fuck you like you fucked me?" He asked politely. Jon slowly grinned back and then nodded his head before he crawled back up onto the bed. He laid down on his back and watched at Phil climbed over the body below him. Their erections rubbed together as Phil planted yet more kisses on Jon's waiting mouth.

"You're going to love how it feels." Jon said in between breaths. He'd been owned plenty of times before by his ex boyfriend, and so he knew it would be no problem for him to take Phil inside of him. Although Phil was admittedly bigger than his ex. He knew that this night they were spending together had more passion, emotion and raw energy than any other night of his life so far. Phil ran his hands down the length of Jon's body and took in every inch of Jon's perfectly toned torso.

Once he reached Jon's thighs, he lifted both of them up, out of the way, so that he could have full access. At this point Phil didn't know what to expect, he knew it would feel good, but he had no idea just _how_ good it would be. He supported himself on one arm, and with the other he moved his erection to where it needed to be. As soon as he felt Jon's hole he began to push in, slowly at first, but once he had found out just how easy it was, he forced his length in the rest of the way. Jon smiled and wrapped his hands around the back of Phil's neck.

"Fuck me baby." He hummed in between soft moans as he felt Phil's length rub up against his sensitive spot. Phil pulled out slowly and then forced his way back in. The feeling was surreal to him, he'd only been inside Jon for a few seconds and he already felt his orgasm building up.

"Holy fuck, this feels good." He looked down at Jon's body, in particular the point where Phil himself took great pleasure in violating the United States Champion. Jon's entire body looked fucking delicious right now, but the visual of Phil's dick pushing in and out slowly was doing things to Phil that very nearly pushed him over the edge. He threw his head back and let out a desperate growl as his speed increased, making Jon pur in ecstasy as Phil's length repeatedly hit his sensitive spot.

"Have you done this before?" Jon giggled and smiled up at Phil's body, which was now glazed in a thin layer of sweat. Phil shook his head and grunted a reply as he repeatedly pounded Jon's ass. His cute giggled turned to desperate groans when Phil brought his hand down and slowly wrapped his fingers around Jon's aching erection. When Phil began stroking him up and down, Jon let out a whimper, Phil really was teasing him at this point. After a minute of slow masturbation, he took his hand away and traced a light pattern down Jon's dick, until he reached his balls. He slowed down considerably and began massaging them. Jon had to grit his teeth at this point, the feeling was more than beautiful.

"You look fucking sexy right now." Phil grinned as he slowly penetrated the man who, a few days ago he was sure he hated. Jon's face was a beautiful sight at the moment. His hair hung in front of his eyes which were closed as this point. His lips, slightly parted as he let out soft groans in reaction to what Phil was doing to him. Phil couldn't stop this overwhelming urge to kiss Jon. He finally released Jon from his grip and moved down closer to the man below him. He pressed his lips to Jon's in a very passionate way and Jon gladly accepted.

They shared a beautiful intimate moment as their kiss intensified. It wasn't raw and lustful any more, Phil wanted Jon, and Jon wanted Phil... in more than just sexual ways. Phil continued to thrust inside Jon as they finally parted and looked deep into each others eyes. Phil rested his forehead on Jon's and panted slowly, they kissed once more before Phil pulled himself back up. He had a silly smile plastered on his face now. He felt needed, for once, and Jon felt the same.

The air around them was awkward now. Both men had realised that this was more than just sex for them, there were more feelings there, somewhere. Both were silently questioning it, and questioning each other. Phil tried his hardest to shake those thoughts to the side as he sped up inside Jon again. He really didn't feel like he was going to last much longer at this point. Jon laid there, with a smile on his face. He had one hand rested on his own chest and the other on Phil's arm. He was slowly stroking it up and down and Phil came close to his finish inside of Jon.

He really picked up the pace when he felt his orgasm take over. He let out a series of soft moans as he forced his entire length inside of Jon repeatedly. With one last final strained push, he came inside of his lover, with Jon's name on his breath. The orgasm was electrifying, and it coursed through every bone in his body. Phil even felt himself go light headed as he tried to catch his breath, for a moment afterwards.

He smiled down at Jon as he pulled out and fell down onto his lovers chest, pretending that he was more tired than he actually was. Jon laughed at Phil's cute gesture and then stroked his hair a few times. The gel that previously held it up had been sweated out and it was now a black mess atop his head. It still looked ridiculously cute though, in Jon's opinion. As soon as the United States Champion was about to speak, Phil silenced him by picking himself up and kissing at Jon's beautiful chest. He made his way across and played with one of Jon's nipples with his tongue, making Jon shiver with excitement. His night wasn't over just yet.

Phil traced a pattern with his tongue down Jon's chest once he was finished toying with his lover. He made his way down Jon's body, taking in every inch of his perfect being, before he stopped at Jon's throbbing erection. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly and began stroking it, at a slow pace. Jon watched his lover with excitement filling his eyes as Phil moved his lips around the tip. He took in the few droplets of pre-cum that were waiting for him with his tongue and moaned around the end of Jon's length, the vibrations drove his lover crazy.

Phil slowly sank down onto Jon's large dick and came back up again, creating a fast rhythm with both his hand and mouth. Jon had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from face fucking the shit out of Phil. He knew he needed to relax if he wanted that really amazing orgasm he always longed for. Tonight he wouldn't let his animalistic sexual urges get in the way of what was definitely the best sex he'd ever had.

He ran his fingers thought Phil's hair lightly and bucked his hips when Phil moaned around his erection again. The vibrations were just too much to handle. The idea of such a strong, athletic and powerful man going down on him was driving him crazy. Jon felt his whole body go tense when Phil took his entire eight inches in his mouth and down his throat. Jon really wasn't going to last much longer at this point, he knew that much. He felt Phil's lip ring rub against the sensitive underside of his length and finally, he was pushed over the edge. He came inside of Phil's mouth, with a loud groan. Phil carried on sucking for a moment, allowing the warm liquid to surround Jon's length, before he sucked it all up, and swallowed it, happily.

"Well, you taste nice." Phil grinned as he crawled back up the bed to join his lover. Jon held out his arm in a welcoming way and Phil rested himself on Jon's chest. He wrapped his arm around Jon's stomach and Jon encased Phil with his arm and kissed his new found lover lightly on the top of his head. Both men were still exhausted as they held each other. There were a million questions floating around in between them, both were too nervous to plunk one out and actually ask it, so they stayed silent for the time being, enjoying the last of this blissful ignorance.

"So..." Phil sighed, breaking the silence between the two men. He had his eyes open as he traced light patterns on Jon's hip with his fingers. He didn't know where to look right now, in a way he was afraid to look up, he worried about what Jon might do or say to him. He worried that he'd just been used for sex. He worried that Jon might now want him now that he'd got his fix for the night. He had so many concerns running around in his head that he wasn't quiet sure which one to focus on.

"We just had sex." Jon stated, with a smile on his face. He tried to push all of his unnecessary questions aside as he looked down at the beauty he'd just made love to. Phil really was out of this world, he was everything a man or women could ever want, and Jon didn't plan on letting him go any time soon. Although at the moment he could tell that Phil was tense, he had the same questions in his head, maybe Phil had just used him? Where was this thing going to go now?

"We did." Phil nodded in agreement and continued to trace patterns on Jon's hip bone. Their breathing had returned to normal rate now, and Phil could hear Jon's perfect heart beat as he rested on his lovers chest. At this point he realised just how blissfully perfect this situation was. He felt so comfortable with Jon by his side. He never wanted to leave, when he thought about it.

"You can stay here for the night" Phil finally blurted out, without thinking "...if you want to, I mean." He finished with trying to explain his sudden outburst, although Jon was far from questioning him. He really did want to stay the night with Phil.

"That sounds nice." Jon nodded in agreement and pulled the blanket back up over his body, which was now starting to feel the cold "We can go out and get breakfast in the morning, or whatever." He finished. He looked down at Phil again and smiled when he saw the positive reaction Phil had plastered all over his face. Jon ran his hand up and down Phil's back slowly. It tickled slightly, but it didn't seem to bother Phil all that much.

Phil slowly raised his head up and looked at Jon. He definitely looked tired now, his eyes were hazy, and to Phil's surprise he was already staring down at the man he'd just made love with. Phil smiled cutely when their eyes locked and then lifted his body up slightly so that he could kiss Jon. Their lips locked only briefly, before both men started smiling. Those smiled turned into quiet giggles as they both embraced each other. Phil pulled away and rested his head on Jon's shoulder now. He watched his lover for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Jon..." He started, nerves began to take over slightly as he tried to gather his thoughts into one consistent sentence "I... I really don't mean to make this, uncomfortable or, awkward... but I really do like you." He sighed and closed his eyes. Honestly Phil was terrified of the reply he might get, he really hoped that maybe Jon might like him back, with some stroke of luck. It was silent between them for a minute, which to Phil felt like a life time.

"Well..." Jon pecked Phil's lips lightly "it's a good thing I like you too." He let out a light laugh and then kissed Phil again, this time on his nose. Phil couldn't help but smile to himself at this point. He buried himself into Jon's neck and kept his eyes closed. Jon simple kept his arm wrapped around the straight-edge superstar.

"We should sleep." Phil sighed and then moved back out of his safe hiding place, he rolled onto his back and reached over to the small light switch next to his bed. He flicked the wrong switch first time around, blinding Jon momentarily with the main light, but the second time he got it right, all of the light in the room went off and they were both illuminated by the blue haze coming in from the window. They had been up so late that the sun was just beginning to rise. Jon closed his eyes as Phil returned to his safe spot. He buried his head into the crook of Jon's neck and smiled to himself as he felt a heavy sleep take over his body. Jon slowly lifted the blanket up, so that he could cover Phil's body with it. Phil didn't move at this point, he just stayed snuggled up to Jon. Jon smiled to himself and the wrapped another arm around the man he'd just made love to, and both of them fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
